Fixed caliper brakes usually comprise a pincer-shaped housing with two housing limbs and a housing bridge for the flexurally rigid connection of the housing limbs at a defined distance from one another. In the case of partial-lining disk brakes, a segment of a rotor, in other words a segment of a brake disk, together with the brake pads which impinge on the segment, are always accommodated in an intervening space (distance a) between the housing limbs. Pistons, in most cases hydraulically or electromechanically driven, are received in piston bores in the housing limbs and are guided therein in an axially displaceable manner in relation to the brake disk. In addition, the housing limbs and housing bridge define a shaft, open on the radially outer side, to facilitate the replacement of brake pads. In order to absorb circumferential forces, the shaft has abutment faces for contact with the brake pad under pressure in the run-out region of the brake disk. If the fixed caliper is fastened to a stub axle of the motor vehicle it is possible to generate a braking effect by displacing the pistons, preferably hydraulically or electromechanically, with a defined perpendicular force in the direction of the friction surfaces of the brake disk, so that frictional or circumferential forces generated are transmitted via the brake pads to the housing. To secure the brake pads radially, pins passing through bores in the brake pads and mounted in bores in the housing are generally used. It is thereby avoided that the brake pads can be removed unintentionally from the shaft. To avoid rattling noises, a spring with spring arms urging the brake pads permanently and elastically against a stop with an elastic preloading force may be provided.